Obsession
by 80K Hikigaya
Summary: Nee-san has changed ever since she met Hikigaya-kun.
1. Chapter 1

Lately, Nee-san has been talking about Hikigaya-kun a lot.

I used to think it was because she wanted to tease me. Perhaps that was her intention at first. After all, he is the only male outside of our family and it's associates whom I regularly interact with.

Right from the time they first met, Nee-san took an interest in him. He's the only person to witness her act firsthand and not be even remotely charmed. Even father jealously guards her when he sees her talking with men at one of our social events.

Disgusting.

Thinking back, before Nee-san first met Hikigaya-kun, she always seemed so distant and cold. As if she had already conquered everything she had set out to conquer in the world, and was already bored with her life. Her chirpy facade, however, was flawless as always, and only Hayama-kun and I ever got to see her true nature.

I remember that day, after they had first met, Hikigaya-kun had told her straight to her face that her act wasn't fooling him. It certainly took me by surprise. Nee-san had burst out laughing at that moment, as if she had noticed some hilarious oversight within the world.

When I returned home that night, she seemed to be back to her usual self. The exception being that she had offhandedly mentioned I had made an 'interesting friend' to our parents at dinner.

Nee-san had chosen not to specify whether the friend was male or female. Unfortunately, I ruined the surprise with my embarrassing outburst.

"...H-he's not my friend!" I shouted defensively.

Needless to say, my parents weren't happy about that. Nee-san, though, couldn't help but laugh to herself at the table. That wasn't the first time I thought Nee-san had a twisted sense of humor, but at the time I wondered if I should be concerned for her in some way.

* * *

Time went by, and Hikigaya-kun was still as apprehensive towards Nee-san as the day they met. She was always laughing at him, saying he's "interesting", and invading his personal space. In other words, she was always flirting with him. He hated the attention, of course.

Whenever we were alone, she would tease me about him. Saying things like "He's probably into you" or "I think Gahama-chan likes him too". When I would deny it, she would tease me in another way, telling me she would take him for herself if I didn't want him.

One day when she was teasing me, I made the mistake of saying "My love life is not your business, Nee-san, and yours is not mine."

Her sadistic grin only grew when I said that, and her response was chilling. "It is if we both want the same man." It was different from the jokes she usually makes. The way she said it was almost...threatening.

I didn't have a response for that, and her grin quickly faded. As if it suddenly stopped being funny.

* * *

After the incident with Orimoto-san, Nee-san started asking me questions about Hikigaya-kun. The questions varied in topic and intensity, ranging from what he acts like in the service club, to whether he still talks about Orimoto-san. That's when I began to suspect that her interest in him was different from what it used to be.

One day in the clubroom, Hikigaya-kun entered, looking somewhat offended. It made his miserable eyes even more deterrent than usual. He took his seat, and spoke to me.

"You've been talking to your sister about me?" He asks. It was an accusation versed as a question.

Caught off guard, I answered honestly. "Well...yes and no. She asks about you a lot, sometimes I answer just to appease her."

He went quiet, so I asked a question of my own. "Where did this come from?"

He looked at me with weary eyes. Even more so than usual. "Hayama was chewing me out today. He says you and your sister only ever talk about me, and it's pissing him off. I told him to get lost, and he went on to bitch about how much he hates me."

Hayama-kun? That's odd. I supposed it would make sense that he saw it that way, though. Nee-san has been rather interested in Hikigaya-kun as of late, and I suspected Hayama-kun might be jealous.

"I didn't know he felt that way. I'll talk to him and Nee-san about it when I get the chance."

"Thank you, please do. I don't need this sort of bother."

* * *

I got that chance a few days later. Hayama-kun's parents were visiting for business purposes, and Nee-san happened to be home. So when it was just the three of us, I told them to both stop being a nuisance to Hikigaya-kun.

Hayama-kun hated it, and I knew he would. I always suspected that he never got over his puppy love for Nee-san, but she had long since grown bored of him. The fact that someone could grab Nee-san's attention so easily, and not even want it, tormented Hayama-kun. I felt sorry for him, I really did.

That day, he snapped. Nee-san, after I had mentioned Hikigaya-kun, started laughing to herself about something he said or did. Hayama-kun exploded.

"It's always Hikigaya, isn't it!? Every time I see you, you're talking about _him_! What's so special about him anyway!?" He spewed in rage.

Haruno had immediately stopped laughing. Her expression was one I rarely see, but it's one I'll never forget. I was grateful that expression wasn't directed at me.

"Shut up, Hayama. If you can't see why he's interesting, then you'll never understand why I find people like _you_ to be so _boring_." The way she said it was beyond cold. She had no intention of playing nice at this point.

Hayama's face turned red, and I think I saw tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Don't you fucking tell me to shut up! I've always been with you! **Always!** And yet, you never looked at me! It's not fair!" His voice grew shaky towards the end. "...He doesn't even want your attention. Why do you give it to him so easily?" He got quieter as he spoke, until he was almost whispering. "Why couldn't it be me?"

I truly pitied him then. His hysterical outburst turned confession was entirely wasted, because the recipient was glaring at him like some offensive, disgusting rat. If we were still friends, I might have put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, but we just didn't have that kind of bond anymore, so I stood there and watched.

Haruno spoke up. "You don't even know me. I've been babysitting you for most of your life, so I know you're a pathetically basic person, Hayama. You accept everything at face value, because that's all that matters to you. He's the exact opposite. He saw the real me from the moment we first met. He _felt_ me. We _connected_." She smiles as if recalling a fond memory.

No, that never happened. Nee-san is lying, and I know because I was there. It's true he saw right through her, but he was repulsed by what he found. Why would she lie about that? Is she trying to crush Hayama-kun's affections completely?

"...You're lying." I thought I said that, but it was in fact Hayama-kun who spoke up.

"He doesn't like you. He never talks about you and when someone does mention you, he makes a sour face." Hayama begins, this time not out of jealousy, but mere contempt.

"Shut up." Nee-san tries to deny it.

"Whenever he's around, you're all over him but he pushes you away because he finds you repulsive." Hayama-kun's voice steadily grows louder.

"Shut up." Nee-san repeats herself.

"He sees you the same way you see everyone else! You're annoying to him!" Hayama-kun is once again shouting.

"Shut up!" Nee-san is beginning to raise her voice too.

"Don't you see!? HE HATES YOU!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" They are screaming at each other at this point. I can only stand there and watch.

Our parents had, at some point, come in to find the source of the commotion. I don't know how much they heard, but I do know that their business is finished. Whether they had actually finished their business here, or were interrupted by the screaming, it doesn't matter. Hayama-kun was crying miserably. His parents took him and left swiftly.

For the first time in my life, I saw Nee-san get slapped by father. For father to get angry at anything is rare, but that's probably because he always gets his way. For Nee-san to embarrass him like she did that day, I should have known father would lose his temper.

Nee-san didn't even flinch. As if she were ready for the hit, she took it and looked at father with the same eyes she was looking at Hayama-kun with. This defiant reaction only seemed to fuel father's rage, and he slapped her again. Harder, this time. Still, she doesn't noticeably react. She just stares at him as if he were somebody worthless.

He goes to raise his hand a third time, but mother stops him. She is almost in tears herself. Father diffuses when he sees her crying face. It's a very difficult day for our family.

Since then, Nee-san's relationship with our parents has been different. Father became insecure about himself and begged me to move back in home. I couldn't find it in me to refuse. As for Nee-san, they never found out the source of the conflict, and she never bothered to justify herself. It's all formality now. She doesn't laugh or joke anymore, at least not at home. The amazing thing is, she can just as easily put on her mask when she leaves the house, and nobody is ever any wiser.

* * *

Today, she came to visit me during club hours at school. Or more accurately, she came to visit Hikigaya-kun. Being a former valedictorian, it was probably easy for her to get in, even though Sobu is a private highschool. Then again, Nee-san is like father in that she usually gets what she wants, and cannot accept reality when she doesn't.

Isshiki-san is here today. Of course, she couldn't have known. There was no reason not to think flirting with Hikigaya-kun was a harmless gag. I think Yuigahama-san saw Nee-san's face when she saw Isshiki-san leaning over Hikigaya-kun and invading his personal space again. Because she was shaking in terror.

"U-um, I-iroha-chan, maybe that's enough teasing for now?" Yuigahama's voice was quivering. She definitely saw.

Clueless, Isshiki-san responds teasingly. "Oh? Are you jealous of us, Yui-senpai?"

Maybe she is. Maybe I might be, too. But that's not the reason we wanted her to stop.

Nee-san speaks. "Iroha-chan. You're being a bother." Her tone is playful, yet somehow cold.

"...H-Haruno-senpai?" Isshiki seems to have noticed the reason. We were trying to warn her.

Nee-san doesn't say anything. She just continues to stare at Isshiki-san.

"Ahaha, y-you're right I guess. I think I'll go check on the student council or something." Isshiki-san nervously sputters, and inches towards the door as she speaks.

"Bye, senpais." She says with a forced smile. When she closes the door, we hear rapid, fading footsteps. She ran away.

Yuigahama-san is frightened of Nee-san. I am too, even though I've recently been privy to this side of her. Hikigaya-kun, on the other hand, doesn't appear to be afraid in any way. Instead, he looks positively furious.

He locks eyes with Nee-san. "What the hell was that?" He demands.

When he speaks to her, her expression softens. "I was just doing some pest control. Relax, Hikigaya-san."

He slowly stands from his seat, not once breaking eye contact with Nee-san. "...Pest control? Is that what you call intimidating innocent kouhais?" He sounds astonished her answer.

Nee-san, on the other hand, is calm as ever. "Of course. She was bothering you, right?"

Hikigaya-kun slowly begins to walk towards her. "You didn't have to threaten her."

Nee-san feigns offense. "Threaten? Me? I did nothing of the sort!" She's smiling as she speaks.

"Don't bullshit me. That was a threat and you know it." Hikigaya-kun's face begins to twist into anger.

Nee-san on the other hand, bursts into laughter. It's a chilling sound. "Bwahahaha! You really are interesting, Hikigaya-san! Of course you'd be able to see right through me."

Hikigaya-kun's patience seems to be wearing thin. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You! You're funny, Hikigaya-san! You're funny, interesting, and..." She steps towards him, "So very endearing."

She reaches her hand out to touch his face. He aggressively grabs her wrist and throws her hand down. He then steps towards her, closing all the distance between them. He moves his head towards her shoulder, and speaks into her ear. "Don't fuck with my kouhai, Yukinoshita-san."

He leans back to return her personal space, and I see her face again. She has a sly grin which I feel is better suited to someone like Isshiki-san rather than Nee-san. "Well, aren't you protective?"

Hikigaya-kun doesn't miss a beat. "It's a senpai's duty to protect his kouhai from danger."

"A man of action. I like that, you know."

"I don't give a shit what you like!" He almost spits at her.

Nee-san breathes in sharply. "Ooh. I love it when you stand up to me too."

Where Nee-san is full of mirth, Hikigaya-kun has only righteous fury. Usually, Nee-san makes him nervous and uncomfortable. I'm amazed he can stand up to her without a second thought when his kouhai is at risk. I've never seen this side of him, and if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, I would be extremely charmed right now.

But right now is not about me. Hikigaya-kun is directly confronting Nee-san. Yuigahama-san and I are mere bystanders.

"What the hell do you want, woman?"

"I've said it before. Become mine, Hachiman."

"I would never affiliate myself with someone who threatens the people I care about."

"Then stop caring about that whore."

"Don't call her a whore, you bitch!"

This is getting out of control. I've never been in a situation like this before, and I'm starting to panic. I don't know what will happen if this continues, and I don't want to find out.

"Both of you, stop!" I shout hysterically. It gets the attention of everyone in the room.

Hikigaya-kun looks at me with surprise, and steps away from Nee-san. He walks back to his seat, and quietly sits down. His expression becomes solemn.

"Nee-san, please leave." I speak to her, but I don't look at her. She has been terrifying me more than ever lately, and I don't have the courage to confront her like Hikigaya-kun does.

"Fine." She responds sharply. She turns to leave.

A few minutes later, the three of us are sitting in the clubroom, tension thick in the air. Hikigaya-kun is the first to speak.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He asks, seems his rage has not yet dissipated.

"It's my fault for not mentioning this to you two. I didn't realize it had become this serious." I offer apologetically.

"Yukinon, what are you talking about?" Yuigahama-san asks cautiously.

I sigh. Where do I begin? "Ever since she met you, Hikigaya-kun, Nee-san has slowly continued to develop an interest in you. I thought she would eventually grow bored of you like she does everything, but she never did. As time went by she began to talk about you more, and that's when Hayama-kun started to lose his patience with her. Recently, though, Hayama-kun confronted her at our home about it. When he did, she said something crazy."

"She said you, Hikigaya-kun, were connected to herself. That you shared a bond from the day you met."

He interjects. "That's a load of-"

"I know, Hikigaya-kun." I interrupt him. "She's delusional. I'm afraid of her, and worried for her at the same time. What if she does something terrible?" My voice starts to shake. I begin to sob. "I don't know what to do." I sniffle, and the tears begin to fall. "What should I do, Hikigaya-kun?"

Yuigahama-san embraces me. "There there, Yukinon." She whispers to me. "It'll be okay. We'll figure it out together." Her words are so comforting right now. I break down, and cry in her arms.

After a while, a regain my composure and separate from Yuigahama-san. We decide to end our club session early today, and we all say our farewells before leaving the clubroom and locking the door. Before we can part ways, Hikigaya-kun calls out to me.

"Yukinoshita, can I have your number, just in case?" Hikigaya asks in a serious tone.

If this whole situation with Nee-san hadn't happened, I might have been flustered by such a forward request. Unfortunately, all it did was emphasize the seriousness of the situation. I agreed, and we exchanged numbers.

"...I'll make this right, somehow. I promise." He tells me with conviction. His words give me strength, and I smile warmly at him.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun."

* * *

When I finally arrive at home, it's dark. Our parents aren't home. They rarely are. It's fine, we have butlers and maids to take care of the house. Though they don't exactly make the best of company. I wonder if Nee-san is home. I'd probably have to call her cellphone to find out, our house is far too large to simply check every room whilst calling out her name.

I don't bother calling her, but as I pass by her room, I decide to knock on her door. To be honest I'm anxious about talking to her. Will she act the way she always does, or will she not bother to hide her terrifying self now that I've seen it?

"...Nee-san?" I call timidly. No response.

I should go back to my room. It's the smart thing to do.

Instead, I opened her door. It was dark inside, so I fumbled around trying to find the lightswitch. It's been years since I've been in here. I wonder if her layout is the same. I find what feels like a lightswitch. I flick it on.

...

 _What the hell is this?_

I can barely comprehend what I'm seeing. Everywhere. They're everywhere. Photos. Photos of Hikigaya-kun stuck to almost every surface. On the walls, on the nightstand, on the roof, even on the doors.

I can't move. I think I'm in shock. I have to leave. Turn the light off, get out of this room and erase this experience from my memory. I turn around and find the lightswitch in front of me. My arms are weak, it's difficult to turn off the light. When I finally do, the sudden darkness frightens me. I don't want to be here in the dark. Luckily, the door is still open, and it brings in some light from the hallway.. I walk towards the door. I think I begin to smile in relief, at the notion that I am able to escape from this place.

If I was smiling, it falls right off my face as I peer my head around the door.

"Yukino-chan, what are you doing in my room?"

* * *

 **That yandere Haruno tho. First of all, let me apologize for shamelessly defiling the personality of such a strong character. Won't happen again. Okay yes it will. Also, not sorry.**

 **Yandere and Oregairu seems to be a popular mashup lately, so I thought I'd jump on the crazy train too. Don't expect this to continue. This was just a fleeting idea. And if it does continue, don't expect regular updates. This story is not nearly as important to me as Intertwined, which I am currently feeling out the next step of. Truth is, I never have a solid plan when I write. I just write shit, and when I do, I try to connect the current situation to the scenarios in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yukino-chan, what are you doing in my room?"

Those words chill me to my core.

I've been caught snooping around by the most mentally unstable person I know. I have no idea what to do or say in my defense. Running would be futile, I already know. I would never get away and the sudden action might prompt Nee-san to do something...

Not receiving a response, she steps forward, very slowly. She knows I'm scared, that's why she's moving agonizingly slowly. She's playing off of my fear, and the worst part is that we both know I'll have to do whatever she wants until I get away.

"I'll ask again." She brings her face incredibly close to mine. her forehead lightly knocks against my own, and all I can see is her rapidly souring face. Her eyes are so fierce that I can't even break eye contact, no matter how much I want to.

"Why were you in my room?"

I know I have an answer to the question, but I can't bring myself to form a coherent sentence. I'm trembling in fear.

"I..."

Unable to speak, I try to back up. I step backwards and turn my head away.

She puts her hand on my shoulder. Her grip is not firm, it might even be described as gentle. But as soon as she touched me, I felt as though I were clapped in chains.

"Yukino-chan." Her expression changes from fierce to one that you might usually associate with comfort. Though right now, that is far from true.

How can she be so terrifying when she's being so gentle? I hate this, somebody please get me out of here.

"I was... l-looking for you, Nee-san." I barely manage to mutter.

"Why?" Her next question is so immediate that I almost don't understand it.

"I-I wanted... to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Um... you know what? I don't remember." I force myself to smile and make the most uncomfortable and forced laugh I've ever heard myself make.

"I see. But, Yukino-chan..." She begins with a smile. "A girl's room is her sanctuary. It's forbidden to trespass, you know."

Even though her tone is playful, the threat hidden underneath her words is clearer than ever. What am I supposed to do!?

"I'm... s-sorry." My voice is quivering. I think I'm about to cry.

"Hmm, then I forgive you." She says simply.

But I already know it's not going to be that simple.

She puts a hand on my cheek. Against all reason, despite the little voice in the back of my head screaming otherwise, I choose to take comfort in this action.

"You owe me one, okay?"

I wordlessly nod my head.

"Good. Now, run along, Yukino-chan."

I study her features for a moment, trying to confirm whether I'm actually free to go. Deciding that I am, I rigidly walk back to my room. When I get there, I shut my door tight, and press on it with all my weight. My legs, weak from fear and exhausted from relief, give out and I sink to the floor.

I can do nothing else but sit there and sob quietly.

* * *

The next day at school, I'm unable to concentrate in class at all. How could I, after what happened yesterday? I was barely able to even sleep. I always knew that Nee-san wasn't an ordinary person, but I couldn't have possibly ever predicted it would come to this.

How could someone even do something so incredibly disturbing anyway? That's... she's a... a stalker now, right? Aren't stalkers usually depraved people who are victims of neglect? It doesn't make any sense. Nee-san has always had everything she wanted, for as long as I can remember. Except for... Hikigaya-kun. He's possibly the only thing she's ever been unable to have. Then does that mean she only wants him out of a sense of greed? Like a child who refuses to take no for an answer?

Perhaps. I don't know. I'm not even sure I want to know. I try to distract myself with my English novel, although the words are merely running pointlessly through my mind. I keep trying to re-read the same page over and over. I would give up on trying to read, but I don't want to be alone with my thoughts.

Before long, the door slides open, and a familiar and very welcome sight awaits me on the other side.

"Yahallo!"

Yuigahama-san is as cheerful as ever, which I think is exactly what I need right now.

"Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san." I greet her with a smile. I do my best to mask any weakness I may have been feeling, as not to worry her.

Walking in, she takes her usual seat next to me. "Hikki's just talking to Hiratsuka-sensei about something. He won't be long."

As though there were nothing wrong in the world, Yuigahama-san happily skips over to her seat, and opens up an opportunity for meaningless chatter.

"So, Yukinon. There's like, this really cute top at the mall that I've wanted since forever, and I just found out it's on sale this week so I'm gonna get me one after club today. You wanna come with?"

She's babbling about materialistic nonsense with her chirpy voice, the same way she always does. Yet, hearing her voice put me at ease. Somehow, I feel safe in her company.

"Oh, and there's this new crepe stand that just opened up and their stuff is delish! Ah, but I have to be careful not to- eh!? Yukinon!?"

Hmm?

"Yukinon, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying! What's wrong?"

I'm crying? Oh, I am. Seems like I started tearing up at some point. How funny that I didn't notice.

"I'm fine, Yuigahama-san. Really." Giving her a smile, I try to wave off the issue.

"Hey, Yukinon. Talk to me, okay?"

It's not that I don't trust Yuigahama-san. If I can't trust her, then I can't trust anyone. I just don't want to talk about what happened. I don't even want to think about it. So I do my best to shrug it off until I'm able to ignore it entirely. Perhaps I'm afraid that, if I attempt to confront the issue, I might incur the wrath of my sister. If it's going to be that way, I'd rather just distance myself from all of it.

"Thank you, Yuigahama-san. But I'll be fine."

"Yukinon..."

I know she means well. But no matter how much she wants to help me, there's simply nothing she can do for me.

"Really, Yuigahama-san. Thank you."

She looks like she wants to say something else, but she doesn't.

The door slides open again. Hikigaya-kun has arrived. The sight of him brings forth a torrent of complex emotions that I can barely handle. Relief, dread, comfort, anxiety, affection, resentment. If anyone can protect me, it's him. Yet, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't need protecting in the first place. I know it's not his fault, but I can't help thinking that he caused my sister to become the unhealthy person she is now. Yet, these hateful thoughts are in direct conflict with these warm feelings that have steadily been growing within my heart since that day.

But on the other hand, I could assume he has similar feelings. By nature, Hikigaya-kun doesn't like to get involved in the problems of others, which is certainly ironic considering the nature of the service club. I'd imagine this rings especially true when things are taken to the levels they've been. Could Hikigaya-kun possibly resent me for getting him involved with a... a potential psychopath?

How am I supposed to feel? I honestly don't know, and even worse is that I have no idea where to find the answer to that. Hikigaya-kun, along with everything else he is to me, is also something of a role model. Him... and Nee-san. With neither of them to turn to, what can I do?

Probably nothing.

"You okay, Yukinoshita?"

The question breaks me out of my contemplation.

"Uh, I... yes."

I can barely think to find the words to answer him.

"... Okay then."

With that, he takes a seat and doesn't continue the topic any further. Of course he wouldn't. As protective and selfless as he is, he's not the type of person to reach out to someone who won't open up to him. In other words, he's abiding my decision to remain quiet, and is probably waiting for me to reach out first.

Or perhaps, not reaching out is the method he chose? Hikigaya-kun has always seen things in a way most people never could. I could be wrong, but perhaps he sees merit in staying quiet? Or is it that he simply doesn't care? Perhaps, his protective behavior towards me was nothing but a courtesy, or even a farce altogether. Perhaps he's even more twisted than I realize, and maybe that's why Nee-san takes such special interest in him. After all, she too, sees things I can't.

I don't know. I don't know anything. What to think, what to say, how to act, how to feel. I'm totally helpless, and there's nothing I can do on my own. I have to wait for Hikigaya-kun to make a decision on what to do. I'm such a coward.

"By the way..." He breaks the silence.

I lean in, anxious to hear what he has to say.

"If either of you guys see Isshiki, can you tell her I want to see her? I'm worried about her."

Worried about... Isshiki-san? Ah. Of course, she must have been terrified after receiving such a thinly veiled threat from a powerful person like Nee-san. Who wouldn't be?

Yuigahama-san responds for the both of us. "Will do."

"Thanks."

"By the way Hikki, Yukinon was-"

I put my hand on her arm, so to stop her. She looks to me pleadingly, and I wordlessly shake my head, as if to tell her not to say anything. Her words die in the air, her statement forever unfinished.

Hikigaya-kun, though we clearly had his attention, says nothing in response. I could be jumping to conclusions, but I'll take it as a sign that he's not going to offer his hand to help me this time. What are you thinking, Hikigaya-kun?

With my unspoken troubles looming in the air, the atmosphere becomes tense. Instead of addressing the tension, we all return to our own things. Yuigahama-san occasionally pipes up about something or other, but besides that we are quiet in the clubroom.

Although the issue remains unresolved, the gentle atmosphere of the clubroom and the company of two of my most valued people eventually serves to dissipate my tension. I'm finally able to feel at ease, even if I know I'm just ignoring my problems.

* * *

A few days later, I find the three of us basking peacefully in the cozy environment that is our clubroom. We haven't had any particularly complicated requests lately, and Nee-san has been keeping to herself. My guess is that she has been attempting to rebuild her social image with her clique after disappearing without notice. Either that, or she's plotting something.

Hikigaya-kun managed to get a hold of Isshiki-san. It was as we suspected, she was shaken by the incident and had taken a few days off school to get her nerve back. A few choice words from Hikigaya-kun and a free sundae courtesy of Hayama-kun, and she seemed to regain her charisma. Mostly anyway.

Speaking of, Hayama-kun has also started to come around. We, the service club as a group, have encountered him twice since that time. Clearly, he still holds a grudge towards Hikigaya-kun, though I think on some level he realizes that it's not really justified. Slowly but steadily, his attitude is changing. Perhaps he may eventually help us in some way regarding our current... issue.

The door slides open without warning and my nerves stiffen as if by primal instinct. This section of the school is almost entirely unused so we can usually tell if someone's coming by the footsteps. This time, I heard nothing.

Seems my instincts were accurate, because the person standing at the door is the one person I can honestly say I fear.

"Hallo Hallo!" Nee-san breaks the silence and the general atmosphere with her enthusiastic greeting.

...

"Y-Yahallo, Haruno-chan!" Yuigahama-san manages to return the greeting after a tense moment. She was definitely forcing herself, but she concealed it very well.

"Oh, Gahama-chan. Yahallo!" She replies with slightly less enthusiasm.

It grates my nerves a little to hear that nickname. Nee-san clearly knows that Yuigahama-san doesn't appreciate that name, any something about her tone was inherently disrespectful.

Still, Yuigahama-san is strong willed, and is able to mask her distaste rather well.

"So, Yukino-chan. How are things?" She asks too politely. As she speaks, she begins to approach me. "We haven't spoken much lately huh? Nee-san is still a busy woman after all, haha."

"I'm f..." My voice hitches in my throat, and I fumble my sentence. I quickly attempt to recover it. "I'm fine, Nee-san."

"So, have you been a good girl lately?" She asks with a grin that implies she has all the control. I know what she's really asking with that seemingly pointless question.

 _Have you kept your mouth shut?_

I open my mouth to speak, but find that I can't. So instead, I quietly nod my head.

"Good, that's very good. Now then..."

She turns to her left, and faces Hikigaya-kun across the table.

"Hachiman. How are you today, _darling?_ " She asks with a sickly sweet tone that I've never heard her use.

Hikigaya-kun, face is slightly contorted, but he's beginning to turn red. Not the red from when someone is embarrassed, but rather the red of someone who is desperately trying to withhold immense levels of anger.

"What do you want?" His tone is flat, yet the emotion in his words is impossible to miss.

Nee-san just laughs.

"Silly boy. You already know what I want." She smiles with an expression of innocence that she should not be able to muster.

"No, I really don't." Hikigaya-kun's response is immediate. "How about you tell me in no uncertain terms."

A demand, phrased as a request. The firmness of his tone is something I'd never be able to achieve. It's then that I realize something. Hikigaya-kun doesn't fear Nee-san at all. Not her influence, not her status, not her money, not even her threats. He's certainly aware that she could ruin his life with a flick of her wrist, and yet he doesn't even flinch in her presence. It takes more than courage to be like this.

"Alright." Nee-san replies cheerfully. "I'll tell you again."

Gently placing the tips of her fingers on the table, she takes a slow, seductive step towards him, sliding her fingers across as she moves.

"I want..."

Another step.

"For you..."

One more step.

"To love me."

She stops, a mere step from the end of the table.

Checking his reaction, I notice that Hikigaya-kun's expression is blank. Perhaps he's as surprised by that response as I am. But then, he does something I never would have expected.

He laughs.

It begins as a stifled giggle. Then it grows into a chuckle. Before long, he is laughing out loud with the mirth of lottery winner. Then, in a moment, he stops laughing, and his expression hardens.

The whole display frightens me a little.

He stands from his chair, and firmly catches Nee-san's eyes with his own. He breathes in slowly, and I find myself anxious to hear what he'll say next.

"Pardon my narssicism, but I kind of figured you'd say something like that. You like to have control over the people around you, even if they don't realize it. I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say that people don't often say 'no' to you."

He places his hand on the table, not far from hers, and leans his body weight on his straightened arm. His posture is slightly slanted, but he still stands at eye level to Nee-san. More importantly, they are very close right now. I would object, if not for the fact that I don't feel as though I'm capable of participating in this conversation.

I spare a glance to Yuigahama-san, and judging by her expression, I'd venture she feels the same way, for the most part.

"But here's the thing, _Haruno_."

Though he calls her by her first name, there's no positive affection when he says it. Almost ironically, it feels as though he were trying to... insult her? Prove a point?

"You're actually..." He lowers his voice and leans in. "Completely wrong."

Nee-san's cheeks and ears begin to fluster, and it's then that my petty jealousy flares up and I realize that I hate to witness this intimate conversation.

Hikigaya-kun continues to speak softly. "What you really want, is devotion. You want to establish to yourself, that you really can have anything you want. And you know what? I would have given you that. I would have appeased you for a while, because I'm sure you would have gotten bored of me eventually."

His voice is gentle, as if sympathetic. Was Hikigaya-kun always capable of behaving this way towards women? This level of confidence, in such a level of proximity. I've never seen him act like this. He still flusters when Isshiki-san flirts with him, or when Yuigahama-san occasionally hugs him. How is he now able to do... this?

Just _who_ are you, Hikigaya-kun?

"You're doubtful, I understand." Nee-san replies in a similar tone. "You've been scorned before."

She puts her free hand on his cheek. He doesn't resist. Why doesn't he resist? He didn't even flinch at all.

Nee-san continues. "But I'm not like other girls. I'm special. _You're_ special."

She closes her eyes. Then, the world shatters around me and I feel sick to my stomach. She kisses him on his lips, and he doesn't resist. He just lets her. He definitely saw the signs, and he doesn't resist at all.

Hikigaya-kun, for the love of god, _why won't you resist_!?

She pulls back slowly, and smiles in deep satisfaction.

How dare you. You... you b-bitch!

" _Nee-sa_..." I try to voice my objection, but my voice dies in my throat yet again. I'm trembling. This is so unfair. Why would you do this to me? You've always had everything you wanted. I've never taken anything from you. Never! But the one time, the only time I ever truly wanted someth- someone for myself, and you had to swoop in and take him for yourself. You selfish, rotten bitch.

The worst part, is neither of them even look at me. They're in their own world. A world where nobody else can enter. Not even me.

Yuigahama-san watches silently. I can imagine how she feels right now. She would have my deepest sympathies, but right now I can't think of anyone's unhappiness but mine.

Finally, the moment ends when Nee-san speaks.

"Our first kiss." She whispers affectionately. Oh, how I wish I could peel that rotten smirk off your face.

"You know what, Haruno?" Hikigaya-kun finally speaks, but now when he says her name I can't sense any malice. Desperately, I cling to the hope that I'll hear an explanation for his unforgivable behavior.

"You're right."

What?

No.

Please, no.

Anything but this.

I'm shaking. My previous fear is turning to rage. I'm about to snap, I can feel it. I know I'm going to embarrass myself any moment now. It's just a matter of time. Seconds, in fact.

"I _am_ special." He says. "But, you're not."

...Eh?

What was my fear turned rage, has quickly turned to confusion, as well as hope.

Nee-san makes a surprised face. "...What?"

Standing up straight, he detatches Nee-san's hand from his cheek by slapping it away with his forearm.

"I'm something else. I'm very perceptive, pardon the narssicism again. I can break down the intentions of any social situation I've been in before. I'm usually pretty accurate too. It's ironic that I'm not too good with actually interacting people myself, but that just means I'm the greatest loner I've ever met." He makes a smug expression as he praises himself, and I briefly recognize him as the Hikigaya-kun I've always known.

Then, like before, he transforms in an instant. "But you, Yukinoshita-san, are not like me. You're just a creepy, sociopathic stalker with a power complex. And like I was saying, I would have entertained your pointless fixations until you moved on..."

"But you fucked up. You threatened my Kouhai and terrorized your own sister just to fulfill your egotistical desires. You made an enemy of me. And I promise you, Yukinoshita-san, you will certainly regret it."

Ah. I see. Hikigaya-kun was prepared all along. Of course he was, he's not the kind of simpleton who would fall for the simple charms of Nee-san. Of course not, ahaha.

Nee-san's face begins to pale. I can see the blooming horror in her face, and I can't help but think it serves her right.

"I... You..." Nee-san struggles for words.

"I think you're done here for today, Yukinoshita-san. How about you take off soon, hm?"

Hikigaya-kun smiles in a way I would expect from someone like Hayama-kun or... Nee-san. It's that people pleasing smile that I've unfortunately become very familiar with, growing up with them. It's sickening to anyone who recognizes it the way I do. On Hikigaya-kun, it looks extremely out of place and yet... so natural.

Does he realize he's doing it?

Nee-san, unable to say anything, stumbles back a little. For a moment, I think he's going to fall over, but she doesn't. When she retreats from Hikigaya-kun's personal space, he pockets his hands casually as if without a care in the world.

Eventually, she begins to walk to the door. Grabbing the handle with a shaky palm, she turns around to face him one more time.

"You... y-you're wrong, you know." Nee-san mumbles shakily.

"Oh? About what?" He responds unsympathetically, sarcastically even.

"I really do love you. You'll see."

"That's your problem. Mine is protecting the people I care about."

"...I understand."

With nothing else to say, she leaves quietly, closing the door behind her.

...

...

"Phew!" Hikigaya-kun sighs and collapses in his chair. He looks exhausted.

"That," he sighs again, "was intense."

I don't understand. I can barely comprehend his behavior today.

"Jeez, that was friggin' scary. I thought I was gonna crack!"

Was that... all an act? With Nee-san gone, I finally feel as though I can speak normally.

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Hikki..." Yuigahama-san speaks up too.

He looks towards us with a comforting glance.

"Oh, hey. Are you guys okay? I mean that was pretty nerve racking, right? Although I kinda feel like I had it the hardest, you know?"

"What are you saying, Hikigaya-kun? Was that merely an act? That attitude, the k-kissing? You were deceiving us?"

He groans. "Aw man, don't remind me. That was my first kiss. I wasn't even ready. This sucks."

I can't help but agree. Hikigaya-kun deserves to have his first kiss be something special. Something he'll remember fondly in his old age, not something like... that.

But there's something else that bothers me. That was his first kiss? And he didn't even flinch? With someone as terrifying and beautiful as Nee-san? Doesn't he understand the level of nerve required to maintain a facade of indifference in a situation like that? That's not normal, by any standards.

"Are you guys alright, though?"

What's even more baffling is that he seems to be back to his usual self. The Hikigaya-kun I see every weekday in this clubroom. Thinking back, the only times I ever see his behavior change is in difficult situations like these.

Ah, I suppose that's just it. Hikigaya-kun is the kind of man who can do anything when he needs to. Nee-san was right about one thing. He really is special. A hidden gem, so to speak.

I feel my body warm under his concerned gaze. I think I'm blushing.

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun. I'm fine."

It would be a shame to let anybody else have him.

* * *

 **Possible Yandere Yukino too? Or just innocent teenager with a crush?**

 **Also, Hachiman is more than he seems in this story, though you might have guessed.**

 **...**

 **Alright. I suppose an explanation is in order. I've been gone for like two months and I've barely said a word, which is unforgivable since the last thing I said was "Yeah I got Obsession ch2 almost done." Well, I did, but that was on my laptop. Which got destroyed by a renegade toddler. On top of that, my internet got cut because my dipshit sister came to stay and used my phone to call her boyfriend 72 times.**

 **72 times wtf. My sister is a Yandere omfg.**

 **Anyway, it racked up a huge bill and I refuse to pay it so I got the chop. Do you know how I wrote this? I used the roaming data on my phone with the portable WiFi hotspot thingy, connected it to my PS4 and wrote this whole thing in the PS4 browser. I failed to save my work twice because I accidentally pressed the console button which shuts down the browser, and on top of that, I got a new job with irregular hours which has been a lot of my time.**

 **But those are all excuses. True, but still excuses. I know a lot of people gave up on me and probably thought I stopped caring, and that's fair. I can't promise I'll be better, especially with my situation now but um... yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be told from Hachiman's perspective. It's not much about Yukino so I decided this was for the best.**

* * *

By far, the worst part of any day is the morning. It's the time when you are the least energized and the most irritable, and it also happens to be the furthest point from the end of a working day.

It goes without saying that I'm not a morning person. Ironically though, I'm usually among the first to get to class. It's less noticeable that you entered the classroom alone if there wasn't anyone to see you do so.

Erm, not that I care what others think of me. It's just that loners don't like to stand out.

Besides, even people who don't know a thing about me should be able to tell just by looking when someone is not in the mood to socialize. Especially when I have my face wrapped in my arms, laying flat on my desk.

"Hikitani-kun."

The nerve of this guy.

I read somewhere that if you stay completely still for a minute or so, riajuus will be unable to see you and will eventually leave.

"I know you're listening."

Hm. Maybe I got Hayama confused with some other stupid creature.

"What do you want?" I finally answer, lifting my head just to shoot him a nasty glare.

He takes a deep breath. "Can we talk?"

"Mm-no."

He scowls. It's almost funny how much it aggravates him to see that being nice doesn't work on me.

"Can we _please_ talk _?_ " He almost begs. His tone doesn't match his sour expression.

"Can you _please_ go away?" I mimic his tone of voice, as well as his expression, as if to mock him. I wonder what this conversation would look like to anyone watching. Probably pretty funny.

"Ugh." He scoffs bitterly. "You're unbearable, you know that?"

I roll my eyes in response. He sighs, and seems to forcibly soften his tensed face. "Hikigaya-kun. I just want to talk for a bit."

I drop my head back down into my forearms. "Can it wait?"

"... Until when?" I hear him ask.

"Until I'm awake, maybe?"

"After homeroom, then."

"Whatever. Just buzz off for now." Without looking up, I flick my wrist at him dismissively.

He doesn't respond, but the clattering of his shoes tells me he went back to his seat. Yuigahama starts up a conversation about nothing, and I just focus on her voice without listening to what she's saying until homeroom begins.

* * *

"This better be good." I find myself having been led to a currently unused stairway. The reason it is unused it because class has already started, which further exacerbates my desire to not waste my time here. I may not be a model student, but I'm at least above truancy.

Hayama doesn't respond. He just faces the wall with his arms folded like a weirdo.

…

Are you serious, Hayama? Is this some stupid prank of yours?

"Hey. Make your point or I'm leaving." It's not so much a threat as it is a declaration. Academic obligations are one of the few instances where I actually have places to be, and I'm not too happy to be blowing off my education just to stand around staring at the back of Hayama's head for no apparent reason.

"I'm sorry." He breaks the silence with something weird. Sorry for what? For wasting my time with this nonsense?

"Elaborate." I demand him.

"It's not your fault she's this way. I shouldn't have attacked you the other day."

I sigh. Hayama's really such a simple person. It's so blatantly obvious what he's up to. Is this how Harun-... Yukinoshita-san sees him?

"I don't even care. Is that all?"

He turns around to face me. He looks offended, shocked even. I suppose that wasn't the response he was looking for.

"You _don't care_?" He mutters, as if it were a surprise that I can't be bothered to hold a grudge for stupid things.

"Not in the slightest."

"B-but I attacked you. I punched you in the stomach!"

* * *

" _Hey!"_

 _I heard a furious shout from behind me. When I turned to the source, I found Hayama, glaring like he was death itself and was looking for someone in owing of a life. And he was looking at me._

 _After a brief moment of intense staring, I decided this was rather uncomfortable, and not something I wanted to deal with. I had to go to my club, anyway._

" _Don't you fucking walk away from me, you bastard!" I heard rapidly approaching footsteps and they were like alarm bells ringing in my ears. Turning as fast as I could, I saw Hayama sprinting at me with a terrifyingly angry face. I tried to take off and run, but I was too late. I had gotten one step away before he grabbed me by my shirt, and violently yanked me towards the nearest wall._

 _I felt winded the moment my back slammed up against the wall. I tried gasping for air, but my lungs weren't ready to cooperate just yet. Looking up at Hayama, his twisted face implied that I might actually be in real danger._

" _What's so fucking good about you, huh!?" He screamed right in my face. His breath was hot and I felt disgusting the moment it touched my face._

 _Panic was starting to set in. My eyes were widening and my knees started to shake._

 _I tried to reason with him. "L-listen, Hayama. I don't know what I did b-"_

" _Shut up!" He cut me off. "All they ever talk about is you! Both of them! I hate you so much!"_

 _What in the world is he talking about? Who's talking about me? Yuigahama and Yukinoshita?_

 _He's so unhinged right now and I have no idea how far he's willing to take the situation. I should definitely avoid speaking unless I have to._

 _Trying to apply his words into a context, I could only conclude that he was either taking about the service club… or I don't even know who else._

 _No choice, I have to ask."W-who's t-them, bro?" Overcome with fear, I accidentally called him 'bro'._

 _Whether it worked or not, his tension seems to unravel, even if only a little bit. His face is still scrunched up in rage, though._

 _He sucks in a deep breath through his nose. "... Yukino-chan and… and Haruno."_

 _In my current state of mind, it takes me a tad longer to process what he's talking about. The Yukinoshita sisters? Talking about me? I'm more confused than ever._

" _Look, it's not my fault th-"_

 _ **HUAK!**_

 _He punched me hard in the abdomen, and I fall to the floor._

…

…

…

 _Suddenly, the fear is completely gone. Replaced by… not quite rage, but more like irritation. Ignoring the pain, I stand to my full height._

 _His face softens immediately._

 _ **Body language, show him you're in control.**_

 _I glare at him as I walk forward._

 _ **The eyes are the bluff. Let him know you won't back down.**_

 _He steps back and he looks like he's bitten off more than he can chew._

 _ **His mind is weak.**_

 _It's funny how much the little muscles in a person's face can express at once. He probably doesn't look afraid to most people, but the forcibly tensed eyebrows makes it obvious he's looking for a dignified way to back down. The tensed cheeks means he wants to still look mad, but I have him now._

 _And he knows it._

" _Get the fuck out of my face." I tell him monotonously._

 _He hesitates for a moment._

" _Tch."_

 _He tries to walk off calmly with his hands in his pockets. It's obvious he's spooked._

 _What an idiot. He probably could have beat me to death with his strength, but he was so easy to read that intimidating him was a breeze._

 _It was too easy. Almost boring, even._

 _Now, to have a word with Yukinoshita._

* * *

Yeah. I remember that. I ended up not telling anyone I got punched because I thought it would force the situation above a controllable level.

"So? I told you, it's fine."

"... I really am sorry. I wasn't in my right state of mind back then, and I did a whole bunch of things I'm still regretting." He almost looks _actually_ remorseful as he says it, but the little telltale signs give away his true intentions.

Such a faker. The reason he's apologizing now isn't because of his conscience, or at least not primarily. He wants to apologize because he will need my help for something in the near future and he wants to raise my opinion of him beforehand.

I think I already know exactly what he wants too.

"Right." Even though I can see right through him, I see no harm in playing along. It's not like I could gain anything from holding his own pettiness over his head.

Actually, I probably could. But I don't see the need for it, and manipulating people isn't exactly a favored activity of mine.

"Can I go now?"

He smiles that ever-friendly smile that people seem to adore. "Sure. I'll see you around, Hikigaya-kun."

I'd rather you didn't, actually.

* * *

At the end of yet another boring schoolday, Yuigahama and I are strolling through the old school building to the club room. We're having a very one sided conversation. As in, she blabs about whatever she feels like, and I just listen to the sound of her voice.

"And then Hina-chan lost her footing or something, and totally tripped over right in front of him!" She laughs and laughs. I have no idea what the punchline was about, but the sound of her laughter brings a smile to my face anyway.

While she's babbling about her recent escapades, I find myself lost in thought.

The sound of Yuigahama's voice is like a remedy for my overactive mind. Maybe it's the simplicity of her words, or perhaps just the innocence in her voice. Her melodic laugh, or the soothing chime when she hums a song she likes, it helps distract me from myself. Sometimes, listening to her voice as I doze off in class, I can almost remember the feeling of innocence, before I knew how cruel this world could be.

They say ignorance is bliss. It really must be nice.

"Hm hm~" she giggles mischievously.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"You were smiling."

"Oh. Is that not allowed? My bad." My grin widens, as if I were mocking her.

She laughs again. "Absolutely not! I'm going to have to write you a ticket for being happy in a public place!" She makes a mock stern expression, and wags her left index finger with her other hand on her hip.

Even though her little joke was beyond lame, she still somehow manages to get me to chuckle for a second and we laugh together.

"So what were you smiling about?"

When she asks me so innocently, I almost blurt out the truth. But to tell Yuigahama that the sound of her voice makes me happy would be a mistake with dire consequences. For starters, it would definitely sound like I were hitting on her. Even the most dense generic harem MC could mistake such a statement as flirting.

That, would bring up further issues within the service club. Yuigahama's attitude towards me would change because she already… just because. This would, in turn, affect her attitude towards Yukinoshita. The atmosphere of the entire club would be compromised and facing either of my clubmates would become difficult.

Something so precious could be destroyed just because I was a little too honest. This is how the world works.

In a situation like this, genuine relationships… might be impossible.

I wipe the smile off my face immediately. "Nothing." I answer dismissively.

Yuigahama seems to be mildly concerned about my sudden change in attitude, but she chooses to say nothing. I don't think she really minds, she probably just thinks it's 'a Hikki thing' as she likes to say.

Before long, we're at the club room. Yuigahama opens the door. Yukinoshita is sitting there being her pompous self as always, reading a novel with her legs folded. Yuigahama greets Yukinoshita with her stupid obnoxious greeting, and the club officially opens.

Yukinoshita's been different lately. She was always a very dignified person, but lately, the way she carries herself has changed. It can't be helped, of course. I can only imagine what it's like to be her in this situation. Luckily for me, I never rely on anybody, so nobody could ever let me down. But Yukinoshita… she lacks direction.

So then what am I supposed to do for her? Should I be her guide? Should I give her direction? Should I confront her sister behind her back? Should I do nothing?

Though I'm not sure what the right answer is, I am sure of one thing. Yukinoshita is fragile. More so now than ever. She doesn't have what it takes to handle this situation alone, especially not with a tyrannical foe like Yukinoshita Haruno.

It seems like nobody else has the capacity to handle that woman. So it's probably up to me.

* * *

Goodness, I love the weekend. Honestly, the best part about not having prior obligations is that you don't have to stress about meeting them. When you know you have somewhere to be or something to do, you toil away the whole day, thinking about how much it's gonna suck. Especially for pain in the ass requests from your obscure after-school club.

Luckily, no such requests have been made. And my phone is off, just to be sure.

So, what else could I possibly do but annoy my adorable little sister with pointless mundanities at random? Nothing else, is the answer.

"Oi! Komachi?"

My call echoes throughout the house, unanswered. A quick scan determines that I am in fact, alone. Huh. Where's Komachi, then? Oh, right. I forget she's a social person on the outside. The only acceptable riajuu in the Hikigaya-kun household.

Still, even without Komachi, I have a whole day to myself.

 ***knock knock***

Dammit.

Groaning in disappointment, I traipse towards the front door. This better not be a salesman, I swear. Opening the door, I realize that I probably should have checked the peephole before I answered.

"Good morning, Hachiman."

Shit.

"What are you doing at my house? Don't you have an orchestra to conduct or something?"

She swoons. Visibly _swoons_.

"Awww. You remembered I'm a conductor!"

"It was on TV." I didn't lie. She really was on TV. But truthfully, I would have remembered anyway. After all, this person has _seriously_ made an impression on me lately.

I try to dispel the memory of my first kiss before I start to blush.

"Whatever. How did you even find my house?"

She giggles. "Are you really asking me that?"

I realized it was a stupid question as soon as I said it. Of course she would find my house. Someone like her could probably have more information on me than _I_ do.

I instinctively break eye contact. As I thought, this person is far too powerful for the likes of me.

"Hey…" her ever-present grin fades. "I know… that I've done wrong by you. I want to make things right."

There was no puppy dog eyes, no childish pouting. Just a flat declaration with no attempt to exaggerate the relevant feelings.

Briefly, there's a strange feeling that overcomes me. It's overwhelmingly refreshing for someone to be so honest. The feeling is indescribable. It's almost like…

No, it's not. Just because she operates on a higher mental level than most people, doesn't mean she's capable of what I want. Besides that, she's a terribly selfish person. Even her request to make amends is inherently selfish. She wants to apologize not because of her conscience, but because she wants… ugh, me.

And in the first place...

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, and you know it."

She sighs. "I know. But if you could never forgive me, then there's no point. So I came to you first."

That's rather backwards logic. Wouldn't you normally seek the forgiveness of the person you wronged first?

But of course, 'normal' logic doesn't always apply to people like her. Or me, I suppose.

"I'll forgive you when those people do."

I expected her to smile and laugh, or something befitting of her. What I didn't expect, was for her to snarl.

"Why do you care about them so much?" She practically hisses, distaste apparent in her voice.

"Why do _you_ care about _me_ so much?" I counter. Maybe I'm being a little defensive, but that's justified, I think.

"Because you understand me like nobody else does!" She raises her voice a little. I feel a little taken aback by the declaration.

"I'm not the person you think I am, Haruno." It might have been a mistake to use her first name like I used to. Before she went off the rails.

"But you are! You're the only one who will ever see me the real me!" It seems like she's sulking. "Even I don't know who I am anymore…" she looks so sullen and pitiful. Despite my better judgement, I can't help but feel empathetic.

But could something like that really be called love? It sounds like she needs a therapist more than a partner.

I'm not sure what to say in response at first. "You know… I doubt I'm the only person in the world who could ever understand you."

The moment I say it, I realize I could have said something better. I could have told her I don't know anything about her at all, and that it was a misconception on her part.

Her lip almost seems to quiver. "I don't _want_ anyone else! You're the _only_ one I want by my side! Why can't you see that?"

She absently stares off to the left. Tears gently begin to form in her eyes. What am I supposed to say? This is uncharted territory for someone like me, you know!

"Do you know," she begins with hitched breath "what it feels like to feel alone all the time!? Like nobody will ever understand you?"

"Better than anyone…" I mutter absently.

She turns to face me. Her eyes fiercely grip my own, and I find myself unable to look away.

"You feel it too." She looks up at me, and something alien flashes across her eyes.

"I... no, I-"

Before I can defend myself verbally, she invades my personal space and initiates… inappropriate physical contact involving facial parts.

My second kiss is even scarier and more intense than the first.

And I'm terrified that I lack the strength to break this one.

* * *

 **Hi. I did this on my phone. it's a tad short but I feel like this is a good place to cut the chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who suggested I use Google docs. It works wonders.**

 **You know I love you baby. Review plx**


End file.
